First Christmas
by Hana Ikimoto
Summary: my first one-shot. little story about first christmas after graduation, everyone gets together. they try to remember how lily and james got together. Told through a bunch of lily's thoughts at the time. Summary sucks, story kind of bad, T just for safety!


**Author's note**

**Hey! It's . here! Just felt like writing James/Lily fluff!**

**Yay fluffy crap! Sorry if it's not the best grammar, I'm writing this at 2:00 in the morning.**

_Line breaks don't work._

**PRESENT DAY**

"Hey, Lilyflower, remember how you and James got together?" asked Sirius.

"Don't call me LILYFLOWER!"

"Honestly, Padfoot, it's the first Christmas since we graduated and you can't keep your mouth shut for 5 minutes?"

"No, but seriously, guys, do you remember how? It was hilarious!" Alice laughed.

"Oh yeah…"

**PAST IN LILY'S PRESENT TENSE POV**

James Potter is hiding something from me. And I, Lily Evans am going to find out. It's not like I suddenly like him or anything of the sort. I'm just afraid he'll blow up the heads' dorm. Yeah, that's it. Just afraid he'll blow it up. Oh Merlin, who am I kidding? I fancy James Potter. I bloody fancy James bloody Potter.

I need to talk to Alice. Now.

_Line breaks aren't working and are stupid._

Potter was practicing his _singing_ yesterday. Mister-macho-man was singing yesterday. The best part? It wasn't I'm-singing-in-the-shower singing. Potter was practicing and putting effort into it.

The world has gone mad.

Speaking of the world and going mad, Alice was no help at all. She laughed at me, told me to actually go and _**tell**_ Potter, and she referred to him as _**James**_. How could she do this to me? _**James**_?

Well, thank you Alice. So much for Best Friends Forever. It's not like I can talk to _**Petunia**_ or something. Why can't you be more sympathetic?

_Line Breaks listen to me why won't you listen?_

Today when I turned Potter's hair red, he turned mine blue and we had a color-war. Then we girls hung out with the Marauders after school. I thought we were supposed to hate them. What the hell is going on?

I want vodka. I do drink sometimes Alice, thankyouverymuch! No, Mary, I want VODKA, not Firewhiskey!

_Line Breaks please work. Please. _

The Quidditch game was excellent! Ja- _**Potter**_ played really well. I wasn't about to call him James! Alice, what are you talking about?

Anyway, since Alice is being annoying, I am going to go congratulate him.

_Line break, why don't you work?_

Potter kissed me. The stupid prat kissed me. In front of _**everyone**_. The worst part? I kissed him back. So I did the only logical thing to do- I ran.

And that's why I'm hiding up in the girls' dorms while Alice and Mary look for me.

_Line break,,,,,,, please…._

"Lily, why did you leave?" Oh no. Alice is mad.

"Because I hate Potter."

"Sure , Lily," Mary said skeptically, "That's why you kissed him back."

Something snapped. After years of dealing with this, and the humiliation today, I snapped.

"SHUT UP! Merlin Mary, why do you have to be so bloody nosy? Fine. You want the truth? Here's the truth: I bloody fancy James Potter! Happy now? Or do you want me to yell it to the world? Hmmm? Okay, fine. HELLO WORLD. I LOVE JAMES POTTER!"

I was panting and I looked crazed.

And then I heard something clatter to the ground.

So I turned around.

And standing right behind me, with his broom on the ground, was Potter.

_Line break_ _why don't you work?_

**BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

"Can you believe how _blind_ Lily was?"

"Shut up, Alice."

"It's true, though! Imagine, if I told you then, that the first Christmas we celebrated out of Hogwarts would have two of your best friends dating Marauders, and you dating James Potter! You were blind, Lily."

"Alice!" Lily whined.

"Honestly, Lily it's true. The only thing he was hiding was a surprise graduation party and you thought he was going to blow up the heads' dorm!"

"Mary!" Lily whined again.

"Anyway," James cut in, "since it's Christmas, can we hand out presents?"

"Sure, sure."

For the next few minutes the only sounds were wrapping paper tearing and people thanking each other.

Then…

"EEEE!" Lily squealed.

"What, what happened?" Alice and Mary popped up and bumped heads at the same time.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" Then they saw James down on one knee.

"Yes! Of course!"

And Sirius's only comment was, "You know, this is so amazing, it's a Christmas tradition to keep- telling the story of how theses two idiots got together."

So that's what they did.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's so bad, it's my first one-shot, and I wrote it a t 2:00 in the morning.


End file.
